Yin and Yang
by Dreamstar's Courage
Summary: [Jel tagteam] Lianne of 'Mixed up Emotions' is transported to Faith the Vampire Shifter's universe... Love triangles, affairs, friendships... this adventure has it all...
1. Chapter 1

_**Yin and Yang**_

_**Summary: A Jo-Jelly-Bean and Dreamcloud818 tagteam. Um... I guess we'll call it a Jel tagteam, since Dreamcloud is El, and Jo is, well, Jo. Plus it goes with the Jell-Bean part. Anyway, in a shifting accident, Lianne from Jo's 'Mixed up Emotions' falls into a paralell universe, meeting Faith, Dreamcloud's vampire shifter character. Love triangles emerge, maybe affairs... what will happen?**_

_**Disclaimer: Roses are Red, His Eyes are Blue(haha) We don't own mediator, so-never mind, this poem is way over done...**_

_**THIS DOES NOT AFFECT THE OUTCOME OF THE VAMPIRE SHIFTER SERIES! **_

_**Chapter One: Houston, we have a Problem**_

Wenesday, October 15, was the day I, Lianne de Silva, decided to try to shift to somewhere that _wasn't _a back-in-time place. I was aiming for the nearby Donut Shop, but I guess that didn't work.

Mom and Dad had warned me about this. But did I listen? Nooo. It's me! I mean, I had an affair with my law teacher(who still hasn't shown up, unfortunately) like I'll listen to them.

I closed my eyes, picturing the closet of the donut shop(don't ask me how I know what the closet looks like) but suddenly felt like I was spinning. OK. This isn't normal. In a moment, I was flying up in the air, in no control of where I was.

Bam!

"Ow," I muttered, looking around. I was laying on my back, in the middle of the road, completly unaware of what-where I was!

"Hey, are you stoned or something?" Came a voice. I looked up, and almost gasped. There was a guy who looked almost exactly like Paul standing over me, but with brown eyes instead of icy blue ones.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry," He said, offering me his hand. He stared at me for a moment, a puzzled look on his face.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Why wouldn't I help a girl like you?"  
Ew.

"You know," He said, "You look a lot like F-"

"Hey, loser!"

Two girls were walking over to us. One was an incredibly pale Goth looking chick with yellow eyes and blood red hair. She was well-sheilded from the light, and looked tough.

The other... well, she looked a lot like me, save a bit of a difference in our body structures. Like me, she looked hispanic wih green eyes. Like me, she had a slight accent. And she looked almost as tough as the girl next to her.

OK... I definitly did something wrong.

Faith's POV

"Does she look like me, or what?" I hissed in Charity's ear.

"Yeah... creepy."  
"Well. I've faced creepier. Like you."

She punched me in the arm as we walked over to Ben.

"Seriously, spare her," I sighed, "You've already put me through the pain of dating you. Three times."

Ben turned to the girl, and said, "Sorry about the attack _dogs_." I shoved him. "Guess I gotta go."

As he left, the girl stared after him.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"Wait a sec," I interrupted, "First of all, who are you, and why are you lying in the middle of the road."

"I'm Lianne," She said, "Lianne de Silva."

I froze.

"Um," Charity laughed nervously, "Do you have an cousins-"

"No," I muttered, "No cousins named Lianne." I turned back to 'Lianne'. "Who are your parents?"  
"Jesse and Suze de Silva."

"No. Freaking. Way."

Lianne stared at me like I was nuts. "What?"  
"That can't be true," I stuttered, "I'm Jesse an Suze's daughter. Faith de Silva. Oh, this is Charity, by the way."

"I wonder," Lianne said thoughtfully. She trailed off, gazing into space.

"What're you wondering about?" Charity asked.

"Um..." Lianne murmured, "Do you believe in ghosts?"  
"Duh," Charity and I said at the same time.

"I think... I think I shifted here."

Now, that's when I knew that Lianne was a ghost shifter. Or, at least she thought she was one. A Vampire Shifter can shift between universes with ease. That's when I knew that Lianne was another Vampire Shifter. But I can't tell her that. Not yet.

"Must've been an accident," I babbled, "Try shifting back."

She closed her eyes. Nothing.

"It won't work."

"OK... then I guess I have a new roommate."

000

Li stared at me as my cell phone began to ring. 'The Monster Mash' as usual.

"What?" I said, trying to keep my eyes on the road, "It's not my fault."  
"Sorry. Just a bit... strange."

"You have no idea," Charity snickered.

"Hello?" I greeted whoever.

"You're distressed."

"Um... hi Magnus..."

Dang, I hate it when he's able to feel my emotions.

"Maybe," I admitted in a guarded tone. "Like you care."

"Oh really?" He said, "You think I don't care?"  
"Obviously," I smirked, hanging up. But there wasn't anything to smile about.

"Who was that?" Charity asked. I mouthed, 'Magnus' to her, while Li sat there, looking depressed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, "Besides, you know, the whole alternate universe thing?"  
"Nothing," She sighed, "Wait... what was the name of the guy who was trying to help me?"  
"Ben," I snarled, "Ben Slater."

000

_**What will Li think when she finds out about Paul? Dun, dun... DUN! And how will Faith tell her, and make sure no one falls for Magnus, including herself-again?**_

**_Love_**

**_El and Jo_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yin and Yang**_

_**Summary: A Jo-Jelly-Bean and Dreamcloud818 tagteam. Um... I guess we'll call it a Jel tagteam, since Dreamcloud is El, and Jo is, well, Jo. Plus it goes with the Jell-Bean part. Anyway, in a shifting accident, Lianne from Jo's 'Mixed up Emotions' falls into a paralell universe, meeting Faith, Dreamcloud's vampire shifter character. Love triangles emerge, maybe affairs... what will happen?**_

_**Disclaimer: Roses are Red, His Eyes are Blue(haha) We don't own mediator, so-never mind, this poem is way over done...**_

_**THIS DOES NOT AFFECT THE OUTCOME OF THE VAMPIRE SHIFTER SERIES! **_

_**Chapter Two: As in Paul Slater?**_

_**Lianne's POV**_

"B-Ben Slater? As in Paul Slater?" My voice trembled as I spoke. Charity stared at me like I was an alien from another planet.

But, I suppose, in a way, I was.

It was Faith that spoke.

"Paul's his dad. And if you ask me, he's a bit odd." She finished, trying to think of the right words to describe him.

It was weird, listening to Faith telling me about the guy I supposedly know.

But hey, this is an alternate universe, anything can happen.

Charity eyes me suspiciously, like she knew me. No, more than knew me. She could see right through me, into my thoughts, my emotions.

And worst of all, my secrets.

"How do you know Paul Slater," She finally asked, "Does he exist in your world?"

Faith nudged her. I think it might have been because my eyes watered up at the thought.

But it was too late. The question was asked, and the damage was done.

I fiddled with my fingers, unsure of what to say.

"Um, I didn't know him that well," I lied.

Sue me, I didn't want them to know just yet, I just met them!

But it felt like I had known Faith all my life. The emptiness that had been secretly chewing at me was filled. The emptiness I never knew about.

Until now.

Charity raised her eyebrows, like she still didn't believe me.

Jeez, if looks could kill, I'd have been dead a hundred times over.

"Well, this is kind of uncomfortable," Faith observed. I think she began to feel the tension building up between Charity and me.

And it wasn't a good kind of tension, either.

"You don't say?" Charity answered back sarcastically.

And they were meant to be friends? I'd never talk to Pru like that.

"Well, I think we should get you home," Faith said to me.

"Er, in case you haven't noticed, I've already tried that," I said.

What the heck is that girl on?  
Did she think I was in Oz, and I could click my heels three times saying there's no place like homeand automatically get back there?

And for the record, I'm totally not as dumb as that chick from the Wizard of Oz.

Though her dog was adorable.

OK, Li, you're kind of getting of the point here.

"No! I meant, I think you should come back to my house. Though I don't know what my folks'll say, since you aren't exactly expected!" She laughed.

"Well, I guess so." I paused. "It's time to meet the parents."

000

_**There has been an idea for a twist... dun dun dun... What will Li think when she meets Paul? Magnus?**_

_**This chapter was by Jo, btw.**_

_**Love,**_

_**El and Jo**_


	3. Yin and Yang

_**Yin and Yang**_

_**Summary: A Jo-Jelly-Bean and Dreamcloud818 tagteam. Um... I guess we'll call it a Jel tagteam, since Dreamcloud is El, and Jo is, well, Jo. Plus it goes with the Jelly-Bean part. Anyway, in a shifting accident, Lianne from Jo's 'Mixed up Emotions' falls into a paralell universe, meeting Faith, Dreamcloud's vampire shifter character. Love triangles emerge, maybe affairs... what will happen?**_

_**Disclaimer: Roses are Red, His Eyes are Blue(haha) We don't own mediator, so-never mind, this poem is way over done...**_

_**THIS DOES NOT AFFECT THE OUTCOME OF THE VAMPIRE SHIFTER SERIES! **_

_**Chapter Three: Yin and Yang**_

_**Faith's POV**_

"You seem to be weird around Li," I muttered to Charity, "Very weird."

"She's hiding something!" She hissed, "I mean, I'd be fine with her if I don't have the annoying tendency to tell when people have secrets."

Li suddenly walked up to us, and we shut our mouths. We were in the driveway of my house.

I opened the door.

"_Voila_!" I said with a flourish.

Li's POV

I looked around. The house was a _nice _place.

"Mom, Dad, Nick!" Faith yelled.

"Nick?" I asked.

"My little brother," She sighed, rolling her eyes.

A man and a woman walked in. They looked just like my parents, but a bit older, and the woman was pregnant. A thirteen year old boy followed.

"This is Lianne, a friend of mine," Faith mumbled, blushing as they kind of stared at me, since I looked so much like her.

"Hi," Suze-Mom- whoever said, a weird look on her face.

That's when Charity's cell phone began to ring. She flipped it open.

"Hello?... Oh, really?... Right there, promise, bye!"

She looked up. "Um, Faith? We need to go _there_. And I think Li should come."

Faith groaned. "Man," She moaned, "And we were just starting to forget each other!"

000

"OK," I said, looking at the manor, "Whoever lives here must be very rich."

"He is," Charity said, "But he inherited it."

"Oh, yeah, Lucifent," Faith smiled reminicently. But the smile vanished. She seemed so tense around this place.

"What's up with you?" I asked as we walked toward the door. She shrugged.

"Nothing."

"Major tension," Charity and Faith said at the same time. Faith shoved Charity. I shook my head.

"How are you two friends?" I asked.

"We just are," Faith smiled, "We help each other out, saved lives, all that junk."

She halted and looked at the door. Finally, after taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. Suddenly, a blood red eye appeared on the door. I jumped back.

"Huh," Charity muttered, "Looks like Mag's updated security."

"Password?" The eye asked.

"Blood for Blood," Faith stated.

The door opened. Everything was dark, and I noticed that Charity's tense muscles visibly relaxed, and she breathed in deeply.

"Nice."

I looked around, so morbid, so... I don't know.

"Nice to see you again, m'lady."

All three of us turned to see...

Well, the only guy hotter than Paul.

Seriously, this guy _oozed _hotness. Tall, a bit pale, black hair, sapphire blue eyes... sapphire blue eyes that duh into me, into my soul. After a moment, he turned to Faith. Two jewel-like pairs of eyes met, and they held the gaze for a moment before both looked away.

"This-this is Li," Faith stuttered, "You know, the one who came from the alternate reality?"

"You told him?" I said in surprise.

"In a way," The guy smiled, "I'm Magnus, by the way. Nice to meet you, Lianne."

How'd he know my full name...?

I looked at Magnus and Charity... there was something about them...

"Come into the living room," Magnus suggested, "That way... you'll b sitting down when you hear the news, at least."

Puzzled, I followed the three in.

"You'll have noticed," Magnus sighed, "Charity and I are a bit... what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Dark," Faith finished for him.

"Yes, dark," Magnus agreed, "There's a reason for that, Lianne."

"Why?" I asked.

"Any ideas on how to handle this?" Magnus shrugged his broad shoulders, looking to Faith and Charity. "I _am_ new at this coven leader thing, anyway."

"Coven?"

"Look," Faith looked into my eyes. "Magnus and Charity... they aren't human. They represent longing, hunger..." She looked at Magnus for a moment. "Lust."

"Huh?" I was confused now.

"Magnus and Charity," Faith sighed, "Are... vampires."

OK. She HAS to be on something.

Faith's POV

Li stared at us like we were nuts. Hey, I don't really blame her. It does sound weird.

"You're all crazy," She stated.

"Not really," Charity smirked. But it was a vampire smirk. Li shrieked and jumped backwards.

"Don't worry," Magnus said, "We don't do the whole, drinking innocent mortals' blood anymore."

"Unless we're really hungry," Charity added, "But hey, guy vamps like Magnus only drink girls' blood, and girls like me suck the guys' blood. We're selective, and we only drink the blood of weirdos who donate it to us."

Li stared for a moment.

Then fainted.

"What should we do?" I asked in a small voice.

"You're the doctor's daughter!" Charity oh-so-helpfully pointed out. Glaring at her, I walked over and stared at Li for a moment.

"Um... stress."

"That was exact," Magnus said, rolling his eyes and walking far away from Li. Vampires can't resist an unconcious human at times.

I reached out, took Li's shoulder, and gently shook it. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

"Vampires?"

"Yep."

Apparently, she recovers pretty quickly, since she stood up and looked around, to make sure she was in the same place.

"Um... Well then."

I glared at Magnus. He glared at me. We kinda both stared at each other, and he looked extremely hot, and I resisted the urge to startv arguing with him, 'cause we both know where that always ends us up.

"OK," Li said slowly, "This weird feeling? Yeah, that would be ANGER. What is up with you two?"

"Nothing," Magnus and I said at the same time."

"Actually," Charity began.

Li's POV

Charity sat down and filed her sharp, sharp nails.

"They're hot for each other."

"We are NOT," I protested.

"Charity, shut up," Magnus said easily, and she glared at him.

"Yes, master." And made the 'Genie' motion. That's when it dawned on Magnus.

"Really, I just realized that I could make you shut up."

"Oh geez," Charity muttered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Magnus is the coven leader, and Faith's ex," Charity smirked as Magnus and Faith yelled death threats a her. Oh. That would explain a lot. OK, have to kind of resist temptation here...

"Anyway," Magnus sighed, "I've finally figured out why Li's still here."

"Why?" Faith and I asked at the same time.

"Yin and Yang."

"Yin and what?"

"There's a vampire legend," Charity explained, "That long ago, there were two sisters. Two halves of a whole. Yin, and Yang."

"Li would be Yin," Magnus said, "The kind, beautiful, pristine, twin. Though, of course... Yin can do some not so innocent things."

He stared at me for a moment.

Oh my gosh.

I don't know how, but he knows about Paul.

Faith's POV

"And then there was Yang," Magnus added, "The twin that was wild, and angered easily. She even became one of the Seven Deadly Sins."

"Which one," I murmured.

His gaze penetrated into me.

"Lust."

"For," Charity explained, "Yang was just as beautiful as Yin, but in a different way. Of course, despite their differences, they were so close... that Yin even followed Yang into death."

"Excuse me?" Li stuttered.

"Yang fell in love," Charity whispered, in a trance like state. "With a vampire."

I swear, my heart stopped beating. Magnus and I locked gazes for a moment.

"But the rest of the vampire's coven didn't like this," Charity murmured, "And one bit and turned Yang. The people of her village chased both her and her love, and despite Yin's efforts to hide them, both were staked. Yin, seeing her sister dead, plunged a dagger into her own heart, and pledged that one day, she and her sister would be back."

Magnus looked at us, then nodded toward an open case I hadn't noticed. It had two lockets, each half of a broken heart. One read 'Yang' and the other read 'Yin'.

"And they are back."

000

_**Well, that's all for that chapter...**_

_**Love,**_

_**El and Jo**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yin and Yang**_

_**Summary: A Jo-Jelly-Bean and Dreamcloud818 tagteam. Um... I guess we'll call it a Jel tagteam, since Dreamcloud is El, and Jo is, well, Jo. Plus it goes with the Jelly-Bean part. Anyway, in a shifting accident, Lianne from Jo's 'Mixed up Emotions' falls into a paralell universe, meeting Faith, Dreamcloud's vampire shifter character. Love triangles emerge, maybe affairs... what will happen?**_

_**Disclaimer: Roses are Red, His Eyes are Blue(haha) We don't own mediator, so-never mind, this poem is way over done...**_

_**THIS DOES NOT AFFECT THE OUTCOME OF THE VAMPIRE SHIFTER SERIES! **_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Li's POV**_

Yin and Yang were back?

Reincarnated as Faith and me?

But why? We weren't anything special, aside from being drop dead gorgeous.

Hehe.

Speaking of drop dead gorgeous, Magnus handed me my Yin necklace.

It was actually a pendant, the good luck sign the Chinese use, you know, the black and white ones.

Yin was the white part. I suppose the white symbolized my purity. Yang was the black part, representing the whole lust thing.

I was always the good one.

Well, if only they knew.

Faith's POV

There was one thing that bugged me, even as Mag handed me my black necklace. I helped Li put on hers, and she helped me.

Once Magnus told us the meaning of Yin and Yang, my mind went into overdrive.

And not about me either.

I can understand the lust part. Every fibre of my being lusted for Magnus. And I did seem a bit more butt-kicking than Li.

Only, I think that she can be just as arrogant and strong as me. I think this alternate universe thing has gotten to her a bit.

Well, I would certainly be weaker and less outgoing if I were her.

But no, it wasn't me I was confused about.

It was Li.

How was Li not as pure as we thought she was? Magnus knew, and by the way Li's eyes bulged out when he said that, she knew he knew.

If you get my drift.

AND Charity was picking up some vibes as well. She knew Li had a secret, but she didn't know what.

But what was it?

And what were Yin and Yang supposed to overcome?

Whatever it was, I was gonna make sure we overcame it.

And the only person that knew more than Magnus? Yeah, I wasn't too friendly with him.

"Magnus, Charity, I need to talk to Li alone, is it OK if we make a move?" I asked.

"Not at all," Magnus said.

But he wasn't looking at me when he said it. His gaze was set intently on Li. And I didn't like it.

Li's POV

Once we got out of Magnus's house, Faith said something that I hoped I would never have to face in my world, let alone hers.

"Li, as much as I like Magnus, he doesn't know everything. He knows a whole lot about vampires, him being one and all, but there might a chance that someone else knows more."

"And that is?" I gestured for her to go on.

"We are going to see Paul Slater," She said.

I stopped dead.

"No," I stammered, "No. No. No. No. No. No."

"Why not?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

Oops.

I realized that big whole I dug? Yeah, it was just starting to fill with water.

Great. Just great.

"Well, I don't know about here, but where I come from, Paul Slater is weirder than weird," I managed to lie.

And Faith believed me.

"Well, it's an alternate universe, he won't know you. It's impossible!" She explained, dragging me to the door and frantically ringing the doorbell.

Paul answered.

"Faith. Hang on a minute, I'll call Ben." He didn't seem to notice me.

"No, I'm done with Ben. I'm here to see you. We're here to see you," She corrected herself.

He turned his head and saw me for the first time. An evil smirk appeared on his face.

"Lianne Ell-Mae de Silva. I didn't think I'd be seeing you for a while. Now, to what do I owe this pleasure?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yin and Yang**_

_**Summary: A Jo-Jelly-Bean and Dreamcloud818 tagteam. Um... I guess we'll call it a Jel tagteam, since Dreamcloud is El, and Jo is, well, Jo. Plus it goes with the Jelly-Bean part. Anyway, in a shifting accident, Lianne from Jo's 'Mixed up Emotions' falls into a paralell universe, meeting Faith, Dreamcloud's vampire shifter character. Love triangles emerge, maybe affairs... what will happen?**_

_**Disclaimer: Roses are Red, His Eyes are Blue(haha) We don't own mediator, so-never mind, this poem is way over done...**_

_**THIS DOES NOT AFFECT THE OUTCOME OF THE VAMPIRE SHIFTER SERIES! **_

_**Chapter Five: What a Tangled Web We Weave**_

_**Faith's POV**_

At first, I wanted to say, 'huh?' but then I counted the many moments I've looked like an idiot, and decided not to add one. Especially not in front of Li. Oh, and my ex's dad.

So, I gave them one of my oh-so-witty replies.

"Her strange obsession with doughnuts."

Li shot me The Look. I shrugged. I get that thing daily from Charity. No wonder Li is wondering how the heck we're friends.

Maybe it was the Yang necklace.

Maybe it was just the fact that at the time, I was feeling serious lust vibes between the two of them.

Huh.

I could get used to this.

_**Meanwhile, back at the Mansion(haha, that's funny to write...)**_

_Charity's POV_

"Dude. Calm down."

Magnus looked distracted. OK, he usually is, what with the whole Coven Leader thing. And his tangled love life. But this time, he looked _really _distracted.

"Charity," He said, "Remember the time you messed up the Time Space Continueum?"  
"Yeah. That was awesome."

"Uh... sure." Magnus's sapphire eyes showed that he was thinking. Hard. "Anyway, I saw some... odd... things."

"Like what?"

"Paul Slater is an interesting man. Why don't we do some... vampiring?"

I smirked. "You've come to the right vampiress."

Faith's POV

You know what? I have been through some very tough situations. And sometimes, I just... explode. Usually, this involves me making out with the random hot guy. But since there weren't any around-Paul was cute, in an older guy way, but seriously. He's Ben's DAD- I began to giggle.

Hysterically.

"OK, OK!" I laughed, "First, I meet my reincarnated twin. Now I realize that she shares this lust thing with my ex boyfriend's DAD? Lovely!"

Paul stared.

Li shrieked.

"How'd you know about the lust thing?" She clapped a hand over her mouth. "Um, I didn't say that!"

"Hello! I _am _Lust!"

Wow. That was an odd sentence.

Li's POV

"Oh," Paul grinned, "Yin and Yang? Excellent."

Meanwhile, I was glaring at my counterpart, who seemed incapable of saying anything but 'this is so FUNNY!' constantly.

Actually, it was kind of funny...

But I'm not telling her that.

"Look, Paul," I said angrily, "How much do you know?"

"Everything," Paul murmured in my ear, "Every kiss..."

I jumped away from him. What the...

Faith had heard that. She suddenly grew silent. Her eyes brimmed with tears. Something was seriously bothering her.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, backing up, my eyes squeezed shut. My head hurt...

_**"Then let me say something about you, m'lady! You are the most hyperactive, inept, psychotic-"**_

_**He broke off, his eyes boring into me.**_

_**"You, Faith Isabella de Silva, are the most annoying creature I've ever met. And I love you."**_

"What the...?" I muttered, shooting a glance at Faith. I hadn't been able to distinguish the guy's face, but I knew that he had obviously been a lover of Faith's.

Nice.

She got up. "Every kiss, huh?" She whispered to herself, "Well, sounds a lot like someone I was with."

"Of course," Paul smirked.

Faith suddenly gave him a sweet, seductive smile. Wait... **_seductive?_**

"Paul," She murmured, "You seem a lot more attractive to me now."

She weaved around him, catlike. This girl knew her tricks.

"Do I?" Paul asked. I was frozen. He was... _flirting _with her.

Then again, I have a feeling that, back in ye days of olde, everyone flirted with Yang.

"No," Faith giggled, "I lied."

And she kicked him.

I really don't need to tell you where.

Faith's POV

"Why'd you do that?" Li screamed.

"Bad memories," I muttered, staring at Paul. He, like any guy, was on the ground, moaning.

How amusing.

"What?" She made a swallowing noise. "You guys weren't... together... were you?"

"Ew!" I cried, "Heck no!"

My eyes narrowed.

"But you were with him, weren't you?"

Li's face went bright red, and she looked down.

"No!"

"You, my odd somewhat twin," I smirked, "Are a bad liar. Here's how you do it: 'Are you kidding? He's old!'"

"He's not old!"

"I lied. Again. That's how you _catch _a bad liar."

Paul was now standing-quite tenderly, I might add. "What do you want?" He groaned, staring daggers at me. I really didn't care. Instead of dwelling on this, I buffed my nails.

"We would like to know about this Yin and Yang thing. Oh, and about your whole knowing Li thing."

"Fine. Come inside."

I've been inside Paul's house a lot of times. I mean, I went steady with his son. Three times. And Li's probably seen the inside of his house in her universe, if my theory is correct...

Li looked a bit uncomfortable under my scrutinizing glare.

"Uh... Paul?" She asked.

"Yeah, Li?"

She flinched when he used her name.

"Look," I muttered out of the corner of my mouth, "I've been with Paul's son. Again. And again. I know Paul very well. And I know when he likes a woman. He's been with you."

Li looked down, then back up.

"Fine. In my universe, Paul was my teacher. And, more or less, my boyfriend. You know, the whole affair thing? Semi-illegal?"

I smirked. "Been there."

"No way."

"Paulie?" I asked, "Give us a moment, will ya?"

He shot me a dirty look, but said, between gritted teeth, "Sure..."

I dragged Li up to Ben's room, where we could talk. And found Ben, just in his boxers, playing his play station.

Now, that's just sad.

"Ben," I sighed, "Get a shirt on. And work out."

Blubbering, he obeyed.

"Faith," He cried, "What're you doing here?"

"Get out of the roooooooooom," I said in my idiots-only voice.

"OK," He muttered like a little boy, walking out.

We sat down on his bed. Li opened her mouth, but I waved a hand for her to stop.

"Wait. Let me do my best Prescott imitation," I insisted, then made my voice all bubble gummy. "OK, like, spill!"

Li rolled her eyes. "Not much to tell. Girl meets teacher, they have an affair, yada yada."

I knew there was more.

My head felt like it was splitting open...

_**"Your mom hated me, OK? I lied. I didn't want you to think of me as a complete loser. In fact, you scare me, you're gorgeous, you're passionate, you're stubborn, you're flirty and not afraid of anything. You really do scare the heck(a/n: Had to change it from hell to heck, since I have an overprotective mom) out of me. And you know what? I love you, so live with it." He ranted.**_

"Um..." I began, "Dang. Both of us have issues, you know that?"

Paul called us from downstairs.

"FAITH! STOP SCARING MY SON!"

"DAD!"

Li and I exchanged glances before going downstairs.

"This isn't over," I hissed to her.

"So," Paul said-Ben was gone. "You want to know about how I'm here?"

We nodded.

"Well. When two certain vampires messed up the Time Space Continueum-"

"Wow. Go Magnus and Charity!"

"Faith... Anyway. No one knew about but them. And me. And my counterpart in the alternate universe. We met in some odd way, and devised a plan. We wanted to switch places for a while, you know? So... I'm Li's Paul. I mean-er... you know..."

Whoa. He was blushing.

Sweet.

xxx

Li's POV

Tonight was my first night in an alternate universe. I wondered what my parents were thinking.

"Hey, Faith," I smiled, "You never told me about your love life. Tell me. Pleeeeeease. And if you tell me the whole story, and not a short summary like Charity's or mine, then I'll tell you about mine."

Daring, but I really wanted her to describe how Magnus kissed. 'Cause I'm pretty sure he kissed her.

Faith looked thoughtful.

"Deal," She said, shaking my hand.

"OK. It all started when..."

xxx

**_Jo will continue that... R and R!_**


End file.
